


Crumble

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, So many tagging options that i can't decide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Tidak ada yang perlu tahu atau peduli bahwa ada perasaan yang mendasarinya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is it love? Is it idolization?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234487) by Jessica Monet. 



> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. But I have adopted and treated them as if they're my own children. #NOTSORRY

 

* * *

**Is it love? Is it idolization?**

* * *

 

 

Menatap lembaran kertas di depannya, benak Gerard berkelana. Masih segar di ingatan, saat neuron-neuron otaknya menggemakan pertanyaan yang sama. Terus-menerus dan tak pernah berhenti, membuat dirinya gila.

_Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Frank?_

_Atau hanya sekedar kagum saja?_

Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan waktu itu, dirinya takut mencari tahu. Bagaimana jika jawabannya cinta? Gerard yakin seratus persen ia menyayangi Frank sebagaimana ia menyayangi band yang mereka bentuk bersama. Sama besar porsi sayangnya pada Ray, Bob, dan Mikey. Sama besar sayangnya pada lagu-lagu dan instrumen-instrumennya.

Jadi, apakah ini berbeda? Atau hanya sekedar _lebih_ saja?

 

 

* * *

  **The former happens when you've spent time with them, when some of the magic wears off, when you know their flaws, and you decide to bring them coffee when they're working, or write them sweet messages anyway,**

* * *

 

“Gee, kau kelihatan parah.” Frank mengingatkannya pada suatu malam sehabis manggung. Gerard mengerjapkan mata. Ia memang merasa sedikit pening dan sepertinya, gejolak di dalam perut ini bukan sekedar tanda-tanda _hangover_ semata.

Mata Gerard berusaha mencari asal suara Frank, tapi inderanya tak mau berkoordinasi. Dan sesaat ia limbung. Seolah gravitasi tahu bahwa dirinya lebih baik memperpendek jarak dengan permukaan lantai.

Sampai ada yang menangkapnya. Sepasang lengan kuat.

“Gee, kau sakit?” Meskipun tidak merasa sadar penuh, Gerard sadar ada kekhawatiran nyata di suara Frank. Dan demi Tuhan, ia senang mendengarkannya.

Tanpa maksud yang jelas, Gerard tersenyum bodoh. “Ayo kabur.”

“Hah?” Frank setengah menyeret sahabatnya lalu mendudukkannya di kursi. Entah kemana semua orang. Tidak kelihatan batang hidung Mikey, Ray, ataupun Bob. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyentuh dahi Gerard. Panas. Sangat panas. Bukan definisi panas yang _itu._

Di luar kesadarannya, ia menggelengkan kepala; menyingkirkan imajinasi liar di benaknya.

“Kau tahu, naik unicorn-nya Mike.” Gerard terkikik. Frank membulatkan mata, kebingungan. “Kita jalan-jalan, kabur dari sini.”

Frank tidak sempat menjawab karena mendadak serombongan orang akhirnya muncul dan mengambil alih Gerard dari pengawasannya. Gerard samar-samar melihat sosoknya dipapah menjauh dari Frank. Di tengah ketidaksadarannya, ia mengeluh.

 

***

 

Dua hari setelah itu, saat Frank sedang berlatih sendiri, Gerard mengendap-endap membawakan satu _cup_ plastik _espresso_ dari kedai waralaba di dekat markas mereka. Di kedai itu sebenarnya menyediakan semacam jasa ‘siapa-namamu-sini-kami-tuliskan-oh-dan-pesanmu-juga-jika-kau-mau’. Tapi, berjuang untuk membeli satu _cup_ tanpa ketahuan saja sudah perjuangan, lebih baik segera menyingkir sebelum menyebabkan kekacauan.

Berbekal spidol bertinta ungu yang ia curi dari tas adiknya (sumpah deh, Mikey itu), ia menulisi sendiri permukaan luar _cup_ -nya. Gerard tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi sentimental begini. Ia cuma ingin Frank tahu dirinya samar-samar mengingat kejadian memalukan kemarin dulu.

 

_Sorry to bother you, have a nice day :))_

_—G_

 

Frank tersenyum. Lalu ia meminumnya tanpa ragu. Espresso seharunya terasa pahit, tapi yang ini manis sekali. Sangat manis. Terlampau manis.

 

 

* * *

  **but the latter is when you've spent little time with them, but you think of them all the time;**

* * *

 

 

Yang satu _checksound_ , yang satu sedang menyetel gitar.

Yang satu pergi untuk istirahat, yang satu melihat bintang sendiri.

Yang satu mengambil adegan untuk _frame 12,_ yang satu mengamati dari kejauhan menunggu _take_.

Jarak-jarak sepele. Perpisahan sejenak.

Ada yang bilang bahwa saat persiapan selalu lebih menyenangkan daripada bagian eksekusi.

Bagi Gerard mungkin berbeda.

Bagi Frank mungkin tak sama.

Tapi keduanya tetap satu suara, ketika berada di satu panggung tetaplah saat yang paling ditunggu.

_It’s show time._

_Because kissing on stage is just a stage-act._

Tidak ada yang perlu tahu atau peduli bahwa ada perasaan yang mendasarinya.

 

 

* * *

  **it crumbles where reality can't meet imagination.**

* * *

 

Gerard menatap kolase kenangan di pangkuannya dengan hampa. Sudah hampir empat atau lima tahun sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Perpisahan yang tak diinginkan. Tapi takdir menentukan jalannya. Dan kadang, mimpi dan harapan harus mengalah.

“Papa, papa?” Suara lembut Bandit menelusup pendengarannya. Putri kecilnya itu menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Gerard menarik napas. “Ya, sayang?”

Telapak tangan mungil Bandit menujuk selembar foto di depannya. Tanpa sengaja, menujuk sosok dirinya dan Frank sedang berangkulan dengan senyum lebar tersungging. “Papa sedang lihat apa, sih?”

Mungkin sulit. Tapi jika sudah jalannya mau bagaimana lagi. Memaksakan diri menarik sudut bibir, ia melihat pada putri kecilnya.

“Ini kepingan memori Papa, Bandit.”

Bandit mengangguk dengan segenap kebijaksanaan bocah perempuan yang merasa permen lebih manis daripada cinta. Dan Gerard sulit merasa untuk tidak iri, saat gadis itu merespon dengan sebaris kalimat, “Pasti sangat berharga, ya?”

 

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar.

Gerard terlampau kehilangan kata-kata.

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it love? Is it idolization? The former happens when you've spent time with them, when some of the magic wears off, when you know their flaws, and you decide to bring them coffee when they're working, or write them sweet messages anyway, but the latter is when you've spent little time with them, but you think of them all the time; it crumbles where reality can't meet imagination.  
> \-- Jessica Monet
> 
>  
> 
> I taken that quote/poetry as the base of this fiction.


End file.
